Chaos Rising
by Mercenary-18
Summary: It is unknown to all, but the fate of the world is in El Tigre's hands. Mega-Raptor survived their last meeting and is growing in power. Will El Tigre triumph over the Underworld Tyrant or will he fall?
1. Part 1

Mega-Raptor watched over his Doppelgangers dig through rubble, he was looking for something. He approached a Perfect with an annoyed look in his eyes.

"This better not be a waste of time, I had to fake my death and let my little sister escape with that miserable excuse of a hero, El Tigre." He told his minion.

"My scans were accurate sir, there was a massive energy signature in this area. There was no mistaking it, its power rivalled Sartana's guitar if not surpassing it." The Perfect reassured. Mega-Raptor was about to shoot him with an energy blast when a Hunter got his attention.

"Master!" it yelled. "I found something!" the hunter found a trapdoor under the rubble. Mega-Raptor pushed the Hunter away, forced open the door and tossed it off the side of the mountain.

He, two Perfects and four hunters went down a passage that lead down into a darkened chamber. It was almost empty except of a pillar that was in a veil of light, within it there was a podium that held a book.

"I'm guessing that is the object you described to me?" Mega-Raptor asked the Perfect that told him about the energy, which replied with a nod. He used his powers to take it from the podium telekinetically. It was a large bulky book that had a purple cover with a symbol on the front that looked like a claw holding a skull.

"I do sense great power from this." Mega-Raptor said before opening the book. But as he took a look at page after page, he can only find text in some strange language that he had never seen before. "What is this?" he asked as he chucked the book at a Perfect.

It took a look at the content before replying. "The content is in no translatable language, this seems to be even older than Sumerian."

"Are you kidding me?" Mega-Raptor yelled. "What is the point in possessing an all-powerful weapon if I cannot use it?"

"That's because it is not just a mere weapon." A voice said from behind the group. They looked at where the voice came from to see a girl. She looked roughly fifteen years old and seemed to be of Greek ethnicity. She had red hair and eyes, wore a black leather jacket with red crop top, red mini skirt, black knee-high high-heeled boots and a red necklace hung around her neck.

"And you are?" Mega-Raptor asked

"My name is Circe, and what you have in your hands is the Codex of Armageddon." she replied walking towards the villain and his minions. "It is in a language used by the Olympian Gods, which I can read."

"And you are going to take it from me? No chance sister!" Mega-Raptor said before firing an energy beam at Circe, but she casts a force field which reflects and refracts the beam, hitting all the Doppelgangers in the room. Circe then laughs at the startled villain.

"You maybe a fierce warrior, but your skills in the dark arts are pathetic, so maybe you should give me the Codex so it can be used-" she tried to explain before her expression went blank as she received a vision from the future. There was a mountain of corpses under a blood red sky, and on that mountain stood a being wearing a black outfit with red armoured parts, she then realised what it meant. "Change of plan, do you like making deals?" she asked Mega-Raptor.

Mega-Raptor walked closer to her. "What deal?" he asked

"I will teach you the spells that lay within the Codex, giving you greater power over dark forces, and you spare me from your rise to power." Mega-Raptor glared at her.

"Look Circe, I tried the whole world domination thing, it didn't work out." He explained to the witch.

She put her hand on his forehead. "Take a look for yourself." He experienced the same vision. He recognised the being on the mountain of corpses as himself and was then release from it.

"Fine, I'll give it another try." He said with a hint of regret in his voice.

"Besides, I like a man with power." Circe commented as they walked out of the room side by side, and if it wasn't for his helmet she would have seen Mega-Raptor blush. "So if we are to work together, I'm going to need a place to crash."

"Fine, you can stay at my place." Mega-Raptor told her, and before she could make a joke about him living in the remains of his father's base he activated his communicator. "Has Castle Apocalypse been reconstructed?" he asked.

"Construction complete and operation is optimal." A Doppelganger replied.

"Bring it here, also we have a new resident. Register the sorceress Circe as an equal and ally; she is to translate the Codex of Armageddon." Mega-Raptor commanded

"Acknowledged." The Doppelganger responded.

Mega-Raptor then turned to Circe staring in awe as a large flying fortress appeared overhead.

"Welcome to your new home, Castle Apocalypse 2.0!" Mega-Raptor said followed by demonic laughter. "I'm back, baby!"

Three years later, Frida was getting ready to leave Leone Middle School with her best friend, Manny Rivera.

"Hey Frida, incoming." He warned as Frida looked behind her to see Zoe Aves approaching them, Frida was smiling for some reason.

"What do you want, Aves?" Frida asked with a smirk on her face.

"Don't you dare act so smug, Suárez. I don't know how you did it, but I know you released a pair of Dobermans in my home economics class!" Zoe threatened as they walked out the front doors of the school.

"Oh, I do hope you are ok." Frida Mocked. Manny tried to stay out of this as much as possible.

"Actually, I had to get rabies shots. I will get you for this you little…" Zoe was cut off by an approaching motorbike. It was a black chopper with a glowing red design which made it look like it was made in a chop shop in Hell. The driver pulled up in front of the trio, turned off the engine and looked at them. He took off his helmet to reveal it was none other than José Aves. In the three years José had been away he had gotten taller and bulked up slightly in physique.

"Long time no see, baby sister." He greeted his little sister.

"Hi, José." Zoe replied. She may have looked like she had seen a ghost, but she felt like she saw the devil.

"I will never understand how you have that power over her." Frida said reacting to Zoe's sudden shift in mood.

"So what brings you back to MiracleCity?" Manny asked, Zoe couldn't help but think about what he's going to do.

"I'm eighteen! I just moved out of my dad's place and wanted to live a lot closer to my little sister." José explained as his phone started to ring. "Hello? Oh hey. Yeah I'm nearly there. Just checking on my sister and her friends. Bye."

"Who was that?" Zoe asked.

"My girlfriend, Caroline." This news made Frida's heart sink a little. "See you guys around." José drove off and left the three as clueless as he left them three years ago. He drove into an abandoned parking garage to make sure no one saw him teleport. He was taken to Castle Apocalypse where he met up with Circe.

"Have fun?" she asked in a childish tone

"Indeed I did, 'Caroline'." José said in return, transforming into Mega-Raptor. "Not much has changed since I was last here. I'm surprised Frida made it to high school."

"I'm sorry, who is Frida?" Circe asked, sounding quite jealous and annoyed as they walked through their fortress.

"A brainless, Eddie Van Halen wannabe who I manipulated into servitude a few years back. No one important." Mega-Raptor reassured. "So, what will be learning today?"

"I have something special for you to learn, it is crucial for your rise to power." said Circe. "It's called 'The Spell of Oblivion'. A spell used to destroy a certain form of evil." Circe explained.

"And I suppose you have acquired a possible target for this spell?" Mega-Raptor questioned.

"Indeed I have!" Circe said as they walked into a room where they found a restrained Sartana of the Dead. She was strapped to a chair, gagged so she couldn't talk and blindfolded. Circe whispered the words and instructions to her boyfriend as two Doppelgangers took off Sartana's blindfold and mouth gag.

"You!" she yelled. "I will make you suffer for this." She cursed. Mega-Raptor ignored this and started reciting the spell. At first there was nothing, but then Sartana slowly started to disintegrate. As it went on she screamed, the pain growing each passing second until she turned to dust.

"Powerful stuff." Mega-Raptor stated. "So she is gone for good?"

"Yep. This leaves her stuff up for grabs, especially this." Circe said giving Mega-Raptor Sartana's Mystic Guitar. Mega-Raptor examined it and remembered the day he obtained his powers.

"Send this down to the lab and find a way to harness its power, when that happens: upgrade every Doppelganger." He told a Hunter. "Time to recruit an old friend."

A few days later, Chief Suárez was called by the station about a code 207, a kidnapping in progress. He was told it was in an old apartment building that hadn't been used in years. The squad worked their way up the rundown structure and bust into a room to see a blonde girl tied to a chair crying

The Chief told is squad to secure the room as he untied the girl. "It's alright little one, your safe." He reassured her. All of a sudden he heard his men scream in fear as they were assaulted by Hunter Doppelgangers. "What's happening?" he asked aiming his gun at three approaching Doppelgangers.

"It's called: a trap." The blonde girl told him before blasting him out a boarded up window. He flew out of the third story floor landed on top of a Squad Car and rolled off with an aching back and what appeared to be a broken arm. "You're tougher than you look." The girl said as she revealed herself to be Circe. She jumped down in front of him and kneeled down "Guess I'll have to try harder"

"Who are you?" the Chief asked.

"Name's Circe and I'm here to murder you in the name of Mega-Raptor." Circe said with a dark tone as she lifted him by the neck.

"But… he's dead." The Chief said while gasping for air.

"The reports of his death were greatly exaggerated." A Doppelganger replied.

"Bottom line: he's back and stronger than ever!" Circe explained. "And he has plans for your little girl."

"If you hurt Frida…" the Chief started

"Don't worry, you're the only one who will be hurt." Circe then punched into the Chief's chest and pulled out his heart somehow this left a black patch instead of a hole in his chest. "…for now" she finished. She contacted Mega-Raptor to tell him the news. "The Chief is dead" she told him telepathically.

"Good, I will indicate phase two." Mega-Raptor responded, sitting on his throne in Castle Apocalypse. He turned on his phone and contacted Frida.

"It's your father, I think he's dead." There was silence on the other end as José slowly told her more. "He's in front of the rundown building in downtown, I will go find help." He then heard her hang up, he did the same as a Perfect Doppelganger commented on his performance.

"Master, that was a very convincing performance. I almost believed you." It told him.

"Like I need to try hard to trick Frida. She is so easy to predict that she tells me what she's going to do!" He replied. "Send in the troops."

Frida was crying over her father's corpse, she wanted to know who did it. She was then jumped by three punks.

"You still trust your pal, El Tigre" one of them asked.

"What do you mean?" Frida asked

One of the others answered her. "Think, he could've been here and saved your dad." This made her think, until the point where her eyes flashed red for a second. She realized that El Tigre could have saved her father, and where was he? Playing video games? Gorging on ice cream? These questions filled her head until she ran off balling her eyes out. When she was gone, the punks smiled and activated a communicator.

"Master, the upgrades work with one hundred percent efficiency." The punk reported. "The combination of the Implanter and holographic disguises has fooled her."

"Good, I need her to be as believable as possible. The Implanter may not be fully functional, but it is just enough to make her easier to push." Mega-Raptor responded. "Even though the Implanter works wonders, the subject always has something odd about them. I just hope that Django will do his part in this play."

Frida was running with tears in her eyes, not looking where she was going when she ran into someone. She apologised until she noticed familiarities about him. He was a boy, he had pale skin wore a sort of cowboy-like outfit with various skull and star designs, his hair was tied into a ponytail and he carried a familiar guitar.

"Django?" Frida asked only to have her mouth covered by his hand.

"Quiet!" he whispered. "I didn't disguise myself to tell the world it's me." he then noticed the tears on her face. "Are you ok?" he asked only for her to cry and burry her face in his chest. After a little while he took her back to his place where she told the whole story, both real and what was unknowingly fabricated by evils beyond her comprehension.


	2. Part 2

Django took Frida back to his house he gave her a drink and sat her down, she may have stopped crying, but her pain was still there.

"I just want Manny to pay for what he let happen." Frida sulked in her chair. Django had a thought and left the room. He came back holding something behind his back.

"maybe this will help." He gave her an El Tigre belt, the only difference between this one and Manny has been that the black part was silver and vice versa.

"but how?" Frida asked.

"nana was working on it before her… death…" Django replied.

"Sartana is dead?" Frida asked.

"I can somehow sense her. And I cannot find her, not here or the land of the dead."

Frida stared at the belt in her hands as she put it on and turned the buckle, transforming into La Tigressa.

"I only want one thing in return: the deaths of who wronged us." Django told her, turning back into skeletal form.

Frida stared at him before replying. "…deal." She said, shaking Django's hand.

A server blew in Castle Apocalypse as Frida became La Tigressa. This even took Mega-Raptor by surprise.

"What happened? Situation report!" the Underworld Tyrant commanded.

Sir, the power of the belt has sent feedback through the Implanter. All of its primary functions are offline." A Perfect responded. "Estimates show that she has now been irradiated by the power and any replacement Implanter will short out because of it."

"Tell me the cerebral transmission functions still work." Mega-Raptor said, slumping back into his throne.

"Affirmative: all secondary functions are operational. We can see and hear everything she does, both physically and mentally" it responded.

"Well, that's a plus. Sadly this means I won't get an El Tigre powered minion in my army." Mega-Raptor contemplated. "Who would be a suitable replacement?" he asked.

"My Lord, statistics show that one of the only worthy 'enemies' to join us would be none other than your sister." A different Doppelganger told him.

"Yet she has no powers of her own, are you sure there is no one else?"

Circe interrupted her boyfriend and his minion. "Actually sweetie, there is a perfect spell in the Codex that can help you in this situation: the Alliance Spell."

Mega-Raptor took interest. "Do tell."

"The Alliance Spell can only be used on someone who willingly pledges alliance to you. Either they will gain similar powers to you or their powers will increase as much as yours will. Best part is that when the spell is complete, they will not turn on you and you get stronger as a result." Circe explains

"Seems perfect." Mega-Raptor responds.

"The only problem is that they have to destroy a significant symbol of their past alliance, for example: you would have to destroy the Castle." Circe continued.

Mega-Raptor paused for a moment to think. "So for my sister… perhaps the Flock of Fury tower?" Mega-Raptor asked as the Flock of Fury tower appeared on a monitor.

"You used to live there?" Circe asked. "No wonder you left: the place has no style whatsoever."

"One of my favourite aspects of this job was always mass destruction" Mega-Raptor got up from his throne teleported to a tower in MiracleCity. "Time for a brother-sister bonding experience." He laughed.

The Black Cuervo flew over MiracleCity thinking about how her brother could still be alive when an unknown force knocked her down, she landed on a building only to be greeted by Mega-Raptor.

"You took your sweet time." Mega-Raptor told the Black Cuervo as she immediately drew out her wrist laser.

"How did you survive?" she asked furiously.

"Are you surprised that my minions are called 'Doppelgangers'? I almost fell embarrassed that you fell for the same trick twice!" he responded.

The Black Cuervo put her laser. "If you wanted me dead, we wouldn't be talking here right now. What do you want?" She asked

"I want you in my army." Mega-Raptor replied. "Apparently for my future successes to come true, I need powerful beings at my side."

"Why not Frida?" his sister asked.

"At this time, Ms Suárez is 'no longer fit for duty'. You are lucky I came to you at all!" Mega-Raptor responded.

"Why should I join you at all?" The Black Cuervo asked.

Mega-Raptor drew a holographic projector and described what he was showing his sister. "My forces are positioned all over the globe, I have acquired a new base, and my powers are even more powerful than before." He explained. "Besides, Frida has gained powers of her own. How long until she uses her powers to get back at you?" this made The Black Cuervo think, how long would it be until Frida went hostile.

"Ok, I'll join you." She answered. Mega-Raptor held out his hand and The Black Cuervo held on. She started to feel a painful surge of energy flowing through her body. As the pain continued, her outfit started to change. Her stockings vanished and her costume's collar pointed upwards like a biker's. Her wings shifted from into a purple version of her brother's and her boots went over her knees.

"Enjoy that?" Mega-Raptor asked.

"Why did you do that?" the newly made minion asked.

"You now have a portion of my powers, but to make the change permanent… you need to do one certain task for me." Mega-Raptor explained. You need to destroy a symbol of a past alliance." He then pointed to the Flock of Fury tower.

"What?" The Black Cuervo asked "are you crazy?"

"This will give you the power you need." Mega-Raptor told her.

"But what about Mom and Grandmami Aves? They're your family too!" The Black Cuervo asked

"You can't make an omelette without breaking a few eggs." Mega-Raptor replied.

The Black Cuervo charged a sphere of energy between her hands and launched it at the building. It imploded in seconds. "How do you feel?" he asked.

The Black Cuervo turned to him with a dark look on her face. "Like a monster." She replied.

"Good, now we return to Castle Apocalypse. I have much to teach you." Mega-Raptor told her. They both flew off to the flying fortress to further the Tyrant's evil plan.

The two aerial villains flew into the desert. The Black Cuervo didn't know where she was being lead, until Castle Apocalypse appeared out of thin air. She was shocked to see the sinister structure, not only rebuilt, but also fully operational. As they entered Castle Apocalypse, a Perfect Doppelganger greeted them.

"Welcome back master, I see you have acquired the Black Cuervo." It said, The Black Cuervo then glared at it. "Would 'recruited' be a better word, Miss Aves?"

"Yes, yes it would." she hissed.

It backed away to let her past. "Looks like someone needs a lobotomy…" the Perfect muttered when the Black Cuervo left the room.

The two half-siblings walked down the halls of Castle Apocalypse, The Black Cuervo was curious what her brother had in store for her.

"So, what do you need me for when you have a vast army?" the new general asked.

Mega-Raptor stopped walking. "You and El Tigre have some feelings for each other, you could manipulate him." The Black Cuervo blushed slightly at this remark. "Also, I have learned that the Doppelgangers only obey beings with similar mindsets."

The Black Cuervo was surprised about the statement. "Similar mindsets?" asked the villainess.

Mega-Raptor smiled as he teleported them onto a platform overlooking a large room full of what could only be described as purple Doppelgangers. They were smaller and seemed to have a more feminine shape. "I wondered what the result would be if someone else was used for the Doppelganger template. The program I used seems to make them the most efficiently obedient to whoever they were based off of." the tyrant began. "The Cuervo Doppelgangers are faster than their Raptor counterparts, yet they carry less firepower." He explained as they walked to the edge of the platform.

"This is The Black Cuervo, your commander. You will obey her every order." The Cuervo Doppelgangers cheered for their new master. "We shall commence with project Occupational Hazard in twenty minutes ladies, be ready in ten." Mega-Raptor commanded as he walked out the door behind them, with his sister following behind him.

"Project Occupational Hazard?" The Black Cuervo asked.

"I have learned that the best offence is not the best defence, but the one you don't see coming." Mega-Raptor began. "You and your Doppelgangers will take out White Pantera and Puma Loco and manipulate El Tigre to go after Frida. With any luck they'll massacre each other."

The Black Cuervo didn't agree with the last part and almost did not speak up. "Please don't kill him." the general requested.

"What?" the Underworld Tyrant asked furiously "He has foiled my plans for years and you want me to let him live?" he asked furiously only to be interrupted by Circe.

"C'mon José, she IS your little sister." She said, strutting into the room.

Mega-Raptor shook his head in frustration before removing his helmet. "Fine, little sister. I will accommodate your request." he reluctantly decreed.

"Thanks. And no offence, but who are you?" Zoe asked removing her helmet.

"Zoe, meet my girlfriend: Circe. Better known as Caroline." José introduced, Circe shifting into her Caroline disguise that had lighter skin, blue eyes and blonde hair as he finished his sentence and back again.

"Your super villain identity is your true identity?" Zoe asked.

"We all wear masks, little girl." Circe explained, walking up to her. "But which one is real? The one that hides your face, or the one that is your face?" Circe explained.

Mega-Raptor turned to his girlfriend. "What else have you deciphered from the Codex?" he asked

"What's the Codex?" Zoe asked.

"A magic book that in the right hands can let you conquer the planet, nothing important" Circe explained to Zoe and turned to José. "There seems to be mostly fore when you have no one left to stop you." She replied to her boyfriend.

Just then, a Hunter ran up to them with news. "Master, Frida is on the move." It reported.

"We'll have to work fast then." José summarised, putting his helmet back on.

"There's more: she has said several things that can be used against her if the time comes to use psychological warfare." the Hunter explained.

"Well? Let's hear it, then!" Zoe commanded, putting her helmet back on.

The Hunter tilted his head up a tad to retrieve the data from its memory banks then replayed the messages. "I hate him. I hate Manny Rivera, if he didn't have those powers maybe my papa would still be alive. Raptor would've have conquered the world, but at least he'd still be alive."

Mega-Raptor was pleased. "With the right motivation, El Tigre will be putty in my hands." The teenage overlord stated. He then activated the Castle Apocalypse PA. "Change of plans: we move now!" the cheers of the Doppelgangers roared through the halls of Castle Apocalypse. "You better hope El Tigre will join us when I make the offer, dear sister." Mega-Raptor began. "This is a onetime chance to survive!" This statement made The Black Cuervo hop that her brother's manipulations will save El Tigre, for his own sake.


	3. Part 3

White Pantera was doing his standard patrol of Miracle City when an alarm went off at the city's mint. It took him no time at all to get to the mint, only instead of finding El Oso or Senior Siniestro stealing the money he found his father carrying a large stack of money.

"Papi, how many times do we have to go through this?" He disappointingly asked.

The elderly super villain glared at him. "It was a slow week, Rudolpho. What was I supposed to do?" Puma Loco yelled in frustration.

Just then, three objects trailing streams of smoke sped past them. When the smoke cleared, the money Puma Loco had stolen was gone. They looked in the direction that the objects flew to, to see what appeared to be three aerial villains flying away with the money.

"Give back that money, it doesn't belong to you!" White Pantera commanded running after them, using his boots to scale and travel on top of buildings.

"Give back that money, I stole it first!" Puma Loco commanded flying after them.

The father and son followed the fleeing thieves, all the way out into the desert until they somehow lost them.

"Where did they go?" Puma Loco asked

"There was no way we could've lost them: there is nowhere to hide out here." White Pantera summarised. Both hero and villain were then electrocuted by an unknown source, they both fell to the ground unable to move. They heard footsteps approaching and saw three pairs of black high-heeled boots walk in front of them.

"Guess I was wrong: they were stupid enough to fall for this." One of the assailants remarked cynically.

"Did you have any doubts?" One her partners asked, sounding exactly like the first one only sounding more like a machine. The first assailant didn't reply and kneeled down so Puma Loco and White Pantera could see that she was The Black Cuervo.

"Missed me?" She asked White Pantera as he just stared. "I have a few new tricks since I killed the Flock, and joined my brother." This statement made the father and son's eyes widen. "No screams of fear or questioning my sanity? Oh, wait. You're both under a curse that tightens your flesh until your organs rip in two. Sorry, old timers. It's funny, isn't it? You two are each one of the greatest heroes and villains ever. In the end, you two die in the middle of nowhere, wondering if your bowels will let go. And tomorrow, no one will care if you two ever existed!" The Black Cuervo told her victims as they felt their hearts tighten. She then stood up and turned to her accomplices. "Terminate them." She commanded.

Her partners walked to one of the Riveras. They picked them up so they can see that they were Cuervo Doppelgangers. They thrusted their hands into their victims' stomachs, before ripping out the spines of White Pantera and Puma Loco.

The Black Cuervo activated her communicator. "The Riveras are dead, shall we take the sombrero and boots?" She asked.

"No, they are of little use to me." Mega-Raptor responded. "Destroy them and call El Tigre." He commanded.

The Black Cuervo turned back into Zoe Aves and called Manny Rivera while the Cuervo Doppelgangers blast the sombrero and boots to bits.

"Hello?" Manny asked.

"Manny. It's me, Zoe." Zoe replied, putting on fake sorrow. "Your dad and grandpapi are dead". Hearing this made his blood run cold

"Who did it?" He asked with anger in his voice

"I don't know, but whoever did it had dark powers."

"What does that mean?" He asked angrily.

"Their skins feel tighter than the head of a drum, that's not a natural occurrence when someone dies. I'm so sorry, Manny." Zoe warned. She waited until Manny hung up, she then changed back into the Black Cuervo.

"You know the plan, ladies." She told her minions. "We need to return to the castle."

Manny sat in his room, he teared up at the news. His father and grandfather, the two men he looked up to the most were dead. In a fit of rage, he dived out the window, turned into El Tigre, and swung through the city. He knew who could've done it. With Mega-Raptor dead and Sartana forced to stay underground, it had to be Django. The only problem was that he never had done this before, but he will get his revenge.

Dr. Chipotle Jr and Señor Siniestro were robbing a bank, thinking that a team-up would get them a chance to either beat or escape any hero that tried to stop them.

"This is too easy." Señor Siniestro commented. "I thought that varmint White Pantera or the cops would be here by now." he said in his usual cowboy voice.

"Who cares? Let's get out of here while the goings goo-." Dr. Chipotle Jr started to reply before a van smashed into Señor Siniestro and knocked him through a wall. Dr. Chipotle Jr was yanked into an alley where El Tigre pinned him to a wall.

"El Tigre. What a surprise." Dr. Chipotle Jr said in a sarcastic tone.

"Can it, Chipotle." El Tigre snapped, "Where is Django?"

"You actually got my name right!" the young villain said. He was amazed about this because over three years, El Tigre never got his name right once. "But what makes you think I would tell you anything?"

El Tigre raised his free hand and held it over the Doctor's neck. He then extended his pinkie claw and pierced the wall. "I have three claws left, when I count to three… well, you better have told me by then." This made the Doctor sweat. "One." A claw pierced the wall. "Two." there was visible urine going down Chipotle's trousers as the second claw went through the wall. "Last chance." El Tigre warned.

"Alright! I saw him heading downtown with a girl." Dr. Chipotle yelled in fear.

"What girl?" El Tigre asked furiously.

"I don't know, they went by so fast I was lucky not to see Django. Please don't kill me!" at this point Chipotle was crying.

El Tigre dropped him and walked off. "Go and change your pants!" El Tigre yelled before leaping to the top of a building and ran off downtown.

Django and Frida raced through the city, causing considerable damage along the way.

"Where is he?" Frida yelled. She was losing patience and wanted vengeance.

"Calm down, Chica we'll find him, and we'll get what we want." Django assured, unaware of the foe behind them.

"Django!" El Tigre yelled. Both Frida and Django turned to see El Tigre, and he wasn't happy. "You are going to pay for what you have done." He growled before being knocked onto his back. He looked up and recognised his attacker. "Frida?"

She stood on his chest. "You are the one that's gonna pay, Rivera." she raised her claws only for El Tigre to push her off and start slashing.

The battle was fierce, and it wasn't long until Django joined in. El Tigre did his best to avoid Django's energy blasts and Frida's claws. It was unknown to them that Mega-Raptor and The Black Cuervo.

The Black Cuervo was worried. "Are you sure of this plan, Brother?" she asked her commander.

"He will pull through." Mega-Raptor replied.

"He's starting to loose it. I though you said he gets to live." his sister commented.

"I said that I will spare him. I never said anything about him being killed by anyone else." Mega-Raptor told her.

This made the Cuervo nervous. She slowly watched El Tigre get cornered and couldn't take it anymore. She shot at Frida, knocking her into a wall. The three teens looked up at Mega-Raptor, Circe and The Black Cuervo.

Despite what she did, Mega-Raptor ignored his sister's mistake and teleported in-between his enemies.

"Mega-Raptor? You're alive?" El Tigre asked.

"But how?" Frida asked.

"The details of my destruction were greatly exaggerated." Mega-Raptor replied. "My sister is still fond of you, Rivera."

"I don't care if she is the founder of his fan club! You die, now!" Django yelled while shooting his guitar. Mega-Raptor blocked the attack unaware that Frida was charging up a sonic roar, which sent him flying. Manny then saw his chance and tackled him using The Ancient Tiger Spirit. Django, Frida and El Tigre after Mega-Raptor fell to the ground.

"Is he dead?" Frida asked. Her answer was given when Mega-Raptor stood up, laughing as the damages in his armour quickly healed.

"It's good to see you and Django havens softened since our last encounter, El Tigre." Mega-Raptor taunted. "And Frida has learned a few new tricks." his enemies stared in fear. Mega-Raptor snapped his fingers and they all disappeared in a flash of red light, soon followed by The Black Cuervo.

El Tigre woke up to find himself on the ground in a large chamber, surrounded by Doppelgangers.

"Lightweights, you lost consciousness in mid-teleportation." Mega-Raptor said boredly over them as Django and Frida tried to get up. "Don't worry, the grogginess will wear off shortly."

"Where are we?" Django asked, still waking up.

"Castle Apocalypse 2.0." a Doppelganger replied

"We constructed a new one quite recently after the destruction you caused." another Doppelganger added.

"There is no escape this time." a Cuervo Doppelganger told them. "This fortress is airborne and currently thirty thousand feet in the air. "

Frida managed to sit up. "What's with the purple bots?" she asked.

"I have recently acquired my sister to join my army." Mega-Raptor explained as The Black Cuervo entered the room. "This works better to her and, to an extent, my advantage. The acquisition costed an arm and a leg, or I should say a mother and granny!" He followed with an evil laugh that scared even Django.

Frida worked up the nerve to ask the obvious question "Why did you bring us here?"

"I brought you and the bone bag here so that you wouldn't tear up the world trying to find me." Mega-Raptor replied. "I brought El Tigre for an offer."

El Tigre found the strength to stand up. "What kind of offer?" he asked, Frida and Django standing as he asked.

Mega-Raptor smiled behind his mask. "Join me and help me conquer the world!"

"Why would I join you?" the last Rivera asked angrily.

"Why not?" The tyrant asked.

"You don't care who you kill! you would step on anyone to get your way and laugh at the carnage. I may act the villain from time to time, but you're the monster here."

"You just can't see the big picture, can you?" Mega-Raptor asked the last Rivera. "I'm offering you the chance of a lifetime! All your life you were being told to do good or evil, not having the chance to decide for yourself. At my side, the choice won't matter. In World War two, the Nazis were considered good while the allied forces such as America and Britain were evil in their eyes." El Tigre thought about the comparison as Mega-Raptor continued.

"If I rule no one will tell you what to do, no one would challenge or threaten you, and there will be no conflict. That will help your mothers stress, won't it?" the young Rivera's eyes widened when he heard the mention of his mother.

"Besides, can you actually trust Frida? She envies your powers and blames you for half of the chaos that I created three years ago!" Frida took offence to this comment.

"I did not!" cried Frida.

Mega-Raptor scoffed "Really? That Implanter on the back of your skull told me otherwise." Frida froze in fear. "How did those thoughts go again? Ah yes, wasn't it 'I hate him, if he didn't have those powers maybe my papa would still be alive. Raptor may have conquered the world, but at least he'd still be alive.'?"

"You said that?" El Tigre asked.

"No…" Frida said feeling regret for the things she had said to her best friend.

Mega-Raptor felt that El Tigre needed a little more to push him over. "And is it a coincidence that little-miss-Faithful asked Django of the Dead, one of your worst enemies, for help? How many times has she turned on you? How many times has she betrayed you, and how much longer will she do it?" Mega-Raptor started to yell.

El Tigre looked at Frida with a look of betrayal on his face. "El Tigre…" Frida started, but was soon interrupted.

"When her daddy croaked, she went to him and not you! She finds comfort with an evil incarnate skeleton more than with you! The Cuervo convinced me to spare you, it's because of her that you are still alive." Mega-Raptor gestured towards his sister.

"… You did that for me, Zoe?" the one comment froze everyone in the room. Even Mega-Raptor was taken by surprise.

The Black Cuervo broke the silence. "How did you find out?" she asked removing her helmet.

"In some way, I always knew." El Tigre said to her before facing her brother. "So I can only guess that it's you, José?" he asked before Mega-Raptor's helmet retracted to reveal his face.

Frida was in utter shock to learn of this sequence of events. "So that means…" Frida started.

"That I played you like a Fender electric guitar?" José asked "no, it felt more like playing you like a kazoo."

Frida went into a fit of rage and pounced at José only to be knocked back with a swat of his hand. He then turned back to El Tigre. "It's time to choose, Rivera. Either you can rejoin the misfits that used you, or you can side with the most powerful man on the planet and the one person that would challenge him for you." El Tigre looked at Frida and Zoe before making the decision that will alter his life forever.


	4. Good Ending

After some thought, El Tigre put a dark look on his face before walking up to José. Django, Frida and Zoe watched hoping El Tigre would do what they thought was right. "José…" everyone was on the edge of their seat. "No way!" he yelled into José's face.

"Bad choice, El Tigre." José calmly said before knocking El Tigre towards Django and Frida. "Now you will die!"

"Over our dead bodies." Frida and Django cried simultaneously.

"Quite appropriate choice of words" José replied, reforming his helmet while Zoe put hers back on. They flew towards the two Tigres as they met the avian themed villains I mid-air. Django was aiming his guitar only to be hit with a blast of magic.

"I hope you will be a better match than your nana." Circe mocked. This made Django mad as he shot rapid-fire from his guitar, Circe dodged the shots using teleportation, making taunts as she re-appeared. She taunts like "Nana's boy", "missed me" and "This may put a strain on our relationship".

As the fight heated up, it was clear that Mega-Raptor was too much for El Tigre and La Tigressa. They had to unleash a trump card, the Ancient Tiger Spirit. However, Mega-Raptor and The Black Cuervo weren't even giving them a chance to breath, La Tigressa had an idea.

"Hey Circe, not bad for a Vegas showgirl!" La Tigressa called.

Circe was furious, taking her attention away from Django. "Vegas showgirl?" she cried with fury, Mega-Raptor noticed that it was a trap.

"Look out!" he called to late as Django blasted Circe directly in the back. Mega-Raptor blasted Django away, before going to Circe's side. She was alive, but knocked out.

"You will pay, Bone-Bag!" Mega-Raptor vowed as he chanted the Spell of Oblivion. Django screamed in pain ah he disintegrated. While this happened, the Tigres found their opening.

"Ready, Chika?" El Tigre asked

"Ready as I'll ever be, amigo" La Tigressa replied. They summoned two Ancient Tiger Spirits, which raced towards Mega-Raptor, roaring as if they were the spawn of The Devil himself. Mega-Raptor calls the Black Cuervo to his side and they activated a force field to protect themselves from the impact. When the attack hit, the blast shook Castle Apocalypse. When the smoke cleared, the two heroes saw something that made their blood run cold: a real mad Mega-Raptor.

"You have made the worst mistake of your…" Mega-Raptor started as a siren blared, mentioning 'Atlantis is sinking' repeatedly.

"What's happening?" Frida asked.

"You fools disrupted the engines! The whole place is going down." Mega-Raptor told her. "Come sister, we're leaving." The Black Cuervo opened a portal and steps through it. Mega-Raptor picks up Circe and walks over to it, only to stop and turn to the heroes. "I wouldn't recommend revealing our identities to anyone." He warned. "Because if you do, I will make their and your lives go to Hell!" he then walked through the portal, and it seals up. El Tigre and La Tigressa rush through the base looking or a way out, but they seem to hit nothing but dead ends.

"There's no way out!" La Tigressa cried

"Then we'll make one." El Tigre said heroically as he tore through the walls of the base until they reached the outside.

"Now what?" La Tigressa asked pointing out that they were high in the air and going down, fast.

El Tigre grabbed onto her and jumped, he used his grapple claws that were much longer than La Tigressa's to swing off the bottom of the falling helifortress and onto a hill. Ironically, Castle Apocalypse 2.0 crashed where it's predecessor, Castle Apocalypse 1.0 and they was the same hill they observed the destroyed base three years ago.

As they looked upon the wreckage as feelings raced through their heads; confusion, anger, love, fear. It seemed to be a short eternity before one of them spoke.

"Frida, I…" El Tigre started only to be interrupted by La Tigressa kissing him. He soon embraced it and started making out, unaware of someone watching them from below.

"Next time, you will fall." Mega-Raptor said fading into a red mist

Well over a decade later, Emilo, Lorenna and Antonio Rivera were sitting in Mrs Lupita's class. They were listening to the register just like at the beginning of every class, until they heard a name they did not recognise.

"Scarlett Aves." Mrs Lupita called out.

"Who?" Lorenna asked to her brothers.

"Beats me." Emilo replied. Before Antonio could pitch in, the door opened and a girl walked in. She was wearing a red shirt with a black leather jacket, black jeans and black high-heel boots. She had somewhat pale skin, red eyes and had black hair with red tips.

"Sorry I'm late, Mrs Lupita." The girl said

"Are you Scarlett Aves?" Mrs Lupita asked.

"Yes ma'am, here's a note for being late." Scarlett replied

"Ok, take a seat next to Lorena." Mrs Lupita told her. They young girl took the seat next to the young Rivera. Lorenna then smiled and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Lorenna." She said

"Scarlett." Scarlett replied, shaking her hand.

Emilio noticed a look on his brother's face. "Don't you dare Antonio." he warned, but the Rivera villain ignored him.

"Scarlett, I was wondering if you preferred heroics or villainy." He asked with a malicious look on his face.

Scarlett thought for a moment. "I say it doesn't really matter: if you are a hero, you have to maintain a standard and have to not only have to look after your loved ones, but the city in which you operate. Whereas villains always have to watch their backs because some goody-two-shoes hero would try to stop you. I think, if I was a hero or villain, I would do a little of each with separate identities. One to get fame, the other to get rich." This response apparently appealed to all three, Emilio because that is what he thought, yet his brother and sister thought it meant this would help battle their opposite: For Antonio it was to help evil, and for Lorena it was to stop it.

After school, the three Riveras walked out of LeoneMiddle School having a great time getting into and out of trouble.

"Hey want to come back to our place?" Lorena asked.

"Sorry, I have to get back home. My dad doesn't like it when I'm home late." Scarlett responded.

"Daddy's little princess, eh?" Antonio taunted only to receive an elbow from his brother. Before he could retaliate, a limo caught everyone's eye.

Before anyone could question why a limo was driving up to a Middle school, Scarlett gave an explanation. "That's my ride. See you guys tomorrow?" the three Riveras nodded in unison as Scarlett got in and it drove off, leaving the triplets speechless.

As the limo drove on, the driver gave a message to his passenger. "Miss Aves, your father has requested to see you in his study one you arrive."

"I kinda expected." Scarlett responded as they pulled up to a mansion. She entered and walked to her father's study, each hallway looked like each cost a fortune.

She entered he father's study as he was on the phone. "…look, if you can't get a working prototype ready by the end of the week, I will get someone who can… risks are meant to be taken, Johnson… maybe I should revoke that grant I gave you and give it to the Bio weapons department… that's what I thought, I'll be expecting results in the morning."

"Having trouble at Aves International?" Scarlett asked as her father hung up.

"There are perks of being a CEO, Scarlett." Her father, José Aves, replied. Over the years, he maintained a muscular body and wore a very expensive custom Hugo Boss suit. "Did you meet them?"

"The Riveras?" Scarlett asked. "One is near brain dead, the second is unstable and the third may be the only threat, but not by much." She replied, describing the Riveras in the order of Lorena, Antonio and Emilio. "So what is mom going to teach me today?"

"Today is going to be different, Hija." José replied, getting out of his chair. "Today is the anniversary of my transcendence into Mega-Raptor, and it is the day where you shall first wreak havoc." He waked over to a bookshelf and pushed a hidden button, revealing a secret compartment. Inside was a black outfit on a mannequin, it was laced with purple-ish red armoured parts around the chest, arms and legs. The helmet had a darkened visor and only showed the mouth area. Aside from that, it resembled her father's armour

Circe walked into the room. She wore clothing similar to the one she wore when she first met her husband, the only differences were her skirt was much longer, her shirt was full length and was very expensive. "Try it on, sweetie. It is enhanced with dark magic that will enhance your already formidable powers." She told her daughter.

"It also has the best technological capabilities that money can buy, I can easily see this breaking both Mach five and titanium reinforced walls." José added.

Scarlett walked over to it and poked it. The outfit immediately flowed onto her, giving as if it was alive. When it finished, Scarlett was wearing the armour she say just moments ago on the mannequin in front of her. "Wicked" Scarlett yelled.

"That armour should make you the most powerful teen super villain in the city." Her father told her.

"What now?" Scarlett asked.

"Create carnage, draw the Riveras out. You are to test their skills as well as your own. You will eventually get the chance to kill them, but not now." José commanded.

"No problem, dad. I was hoping to get some real action" Scarlett told her dad before teleporting out of the room. When she did José turned on a monitor that showed him everything his daughter sees.

"Overprotective, much?" Circe asked.

Jose smirked at his wife. "This is just encase she gets overpowered and needs assistance. Now to the matter at hand: the future."

"My original vision has changed, I no longer see you ruling the world. It's our daughter who will rule the world." Circe explained as José sat down behind his desk.

"And she shall." José responded to his wife's surprise. "If my little girl is to rule the world, then I won't stand in her way. Unlike my father before me, I don't have a god complex, he couldn't handle anyone would be more powerful than he was. I knew from when she was born, little Scarlett would be stronger than me someday" He then turned to the monitor with his daughter causing mayhem in the city from her point of view. "All those years ago, I may have failed to conquer the planet, but I vow that she won't. All our enemies shall fall, and the Nightingale shall rise!" he said finishing with maniacal laughter.

Emilio~ /

Lorena~

Antonio~

Maya Aves~


	5. Evil Ending

After some thought, El Tigre put a dark look on his face before walking up to José. Django, Frida and Zoe watched hoping El Tigre would do what they thought was right.

"José…" everyone was on the edge of their seat. "I'm in."

"Good choice, El Tigre." José congratulated, only to be drawn to the attention of Django calling El Tigre a traitor.

He was going to strum his guitar as his hand turned to dust. He and Frida were paralyzed by fear before being hit by two beams of energy created by someone in the shadows. They were dragged before the opposing side by four Doppelgangers.

"It's about time, witch." José told the figure as she walked out of the darkness to reveal Circe.

"Next time, you try to translate this four thousand year old spell book." The young sorceress retorted.

"What spell? What did you do to me?" Django asked furiously.

Both José and Circe laughed manically. "It's the spell of oblivion." Circe told the skeletal super villain.

"You see, when either your guitar or your nana's guitar is destroyed you get sent to the Land of the Dead. This spell truly kills you. No second chances, no hope." José explained. "And don't bother trying to escape, that blast she hit you with nullifies the powers you gain from your belt, Ms Suárez. Finish the spell" he told his spell casting girlfriend.

"No problem, Hun." She said with a wink before reciting the rest of the spell. As she continued to say the spell, Django slowly disintegrated. Frida stared in horror as Django turned to dust; the only thing that remained was his hat.

Frida cried at the loss of her friend as José turned his attention to El Tigre once again.

"Now to give you what you have earned." He told his new minion as he extended his hand.

"What do you mean?" he asked in return, grabbing onto his hand.

"Call it a signing bonus." El Tigre was told by his new master before feeling a painful surge of energy flowing through his body.

At first, it was unbearable, as he hunched over in pain he started to transform. His eyes turned from green to red, his neckerchief turned into a cape, his teeth sharpened into fangs and his claws became serrated. Otherwise, he looked like the original El Tigre. He then rose to meet his master eye-to-eye.

"Now was that so hard?" he asked.

"That was… unpleasant." El Tigre told him in a tone that Frida was scared to hear him use.

José smirked at this before getting back to business. "Now, there is one little flaw with this spell. You need to prove your loyalty to me, the way you have to do that is to destroy a symbol of your past alliances. Zoe had to destroy the Flock of Fury headquarters." He then walked over to the powerless heroine and faced El Tigre. "With your father and grandfather dead, there seems to be only one choice left." Frida's eyes met with El Tigre's. "Kill her." José commanded.

El Tigre walked over to Frida, who was now scared out of her mind and extended his claws. "Sorry Chica, its nothing personal." He said before taking a swipe at his former friend. She screamed as his claws met her face and neck. He walked back to his master, with blood dripping from his claws.

"Excellent." José said with triumph. "Come, its time to finish what I started." he walked out of the chamber with his generals.

The four Doppelgangers followed but were stopped by Circe. "Would you boys clean up that corpse? It's starting to stink in here." She told them before they started burning the remains of Frida Suárez.

Years later, Mega-Raptor sat upon his throne in Castle Apocalypse as a Perfect Raptor Doppelganger approached him.

"What news have you brought me?" he asked his soldier.

The Doppelganger kneeled before him before relaying his report. "Master, conquest of the planet is at ninety two point seven percent, with small pockets of resistance in India and Japan. They will be exterminated within the week."

Mega-Raptor got up and walked towards a balcony followed by his mechanical soldier. "And how is my family doing" Mega-Raptor asked leaning on the edge of the balcony, observing his empire.

"Your sister and brother-in-law have taken the strongholds in Alaska and optimised the output. Your niece and nephew have excelled in their studies." The Perfect told his master.

"And what of my wife and daughter?" asked Mega-Raptor turning towards the machine with his mirror image.

The Perfect told his master good news. "Mistress Circe is happily studying Sartana's private library, as for Mistress Scarlett…" it was interrupted by a young girl teleporting into the room. She wore a red shirt, black trousers and white shoes. She had somewhat pale skin, red eyes and had black hair with red tips.

"Hi, Daddy!" she giggled as the dark tyrant looked down at her.

"…She passed the first level of her black magic lessons with flying colours." The Doppelganger finished.

"I can see that." Mega-Raptor told his metal minion sarcastically. "That will be all for now." The android saluted before leaving the room. Mega-Raptor then turned to his daughter. "So, how were the lessons today?" he asked his daughter in a nurturing tone.

"I turned a funny man into a monkey." Scarlett told her father.

"Who was the funny man?" he asked sitting on his throne and putting her onto his lap.

Scarlett looked up, trying to remember. "He called himself Dr Chipa- Chipé-…" she was struggling to say the name of Dr Chipotle Jr.

"It doesn't matter then. Now that you have finished the first part of your lessons, are you ready for something more challenging?" the father asked to be replied with a smile and nod. Mega-Raptor snapped his fingers, signalling a group of Hunter Doppelgangers to bring in two women that wore police armour. They were bound at the ankles and wrists and were positioned to kneel before their enemy. "This is Nikita and Anita Suárez, a pair of resistance commanders that tried to stop my conquest of the planet. I will turn one to stone, and you will do it to the other. How does that sound?"

"Go ahead!" Nikita yelled.

"Do your worst!" Anita followed up.

The young girl in the supervillain's arms nodded, Mega-Raptor then got up and carried her over to the two prisoners. He set her down and put his hand on Nikita's head, she screamed as she slowly turned to stone, her sister watched in horror and Scarlett smiled as if she was watching a violent cartoon. When the spell was finished, Nikita was now a glorified gargoyle, she was smoking a little after the transformation.

"Now you try." Mega-Raptor told his daughter.

She walked over to Anita who was begging for mercy, she put her hands on Anita's stomach, with a slight red glow, stone started to spread over Anita from that one point. The process was slower than her sister's was but came out with the same result.

"I knew you can do it kiddo." The proud father told her daughter. She smiled back at him and started to yawn. "Looks like its time for bed, little missy." She raised her arms before being picked up, she was then taken to her room. It was what you would come to expect with a six-year-old girl, pink wallpaper, stuffed animals lying about and a big soft bed. She was tucked in by her father, received a kiss on the head, and fell to sleep. Mega-Raptor left to room to meet his wife, Circe.

"How's she doing?" asked the mother.

"She seems ready for the tougher stuff, in fact she may be more powerful than her cousins." Replied her husband.

"Well that's what you get when the tow most powerful beings on the planet have children." She said, wrapping her arms around her neck. "The offspring will be stronger."

"So, what will happen next?" Mega-Raptor asked.

"Well, the world is nearly yours. You have no one to oppose you and you have a demonic bundle of joy in the other room. I'd say you focus on crushing the last of the resistance and finally take what is yours." his wife told him.

They both shared a kiss as they were approached by two Perfect Doppelgangers. They saluted before relaying a message they had been given.

"Master, Generals Cuervo and El Tigre request you attention in the field." One of the Perfects told Mega-Raptor.

"They have laid waste to hundreds of strongholds, why do they need my assistance?" the dark lord asked.

"The enemy seems to have an unknown device that keeps our forces at bay." The other perfect explained.

"Fine, I'll give a little help." Mega-Raptor said. He then kissed his wife and teleported to the battle taking place in ShogunCity, he approached The Black Cuervo and her husband, El Tigre who were leading their respected sub factions of Doppelgangers.

"How hard is it to destroy one threshold?" the Tyrant asked his generals

"Don't you see that force field covering it" asked The Black Cuervo pointing out a blue bubble of energy covering a skyscraper that was untouched compared to the wasteland.

"You have to admit: Toshiro has improved over the years." Her husband commented.

Mega-Raptor sighed. "If you want something done right, do it yourself."

He then stepped forward and charged up a jet-black sphere of energy that had a deep red hue and fired lightning of the same colour into the sky. As he continued this action, it came back down and pierced the buildings defences and destroyed it with little to no effort. The Cuervo and Tigre Doppelgangers stared in awe as their lord and master turned their obstacle to ash.

Two Perfects, each from their respected sub factions, approached El Tigre and The Black Cuervo. "Master, Mistress. You presents is requested back at Castle Apocalypse." said The Tigre Perfect.

"Antonio and Maria have destroyed another one of their 'nannies'." The Cuervo Perfect followed up.

"Go ahead; the Doppelgangers don't need any assistance with the final steps of the takeover" Mega-Raptor told his Generals. They saluted to him before activating a portal that took them back to Castle Apocalypse. After they left Mega-Raptor took out a picture of his father who died by his hands years ago.

"And you said that I would never amount to anything without you." He told the picture. "Well look at me now, pop! I rule the world. I never resorted to using my spawn as a weapon. And I promise that my little Nightingale will have the world at her fingertips once she is ready, once she has become the most powerful being on the planet." He then burned the picture in his hand. As it slowly reduced to ash, his eyes glowed red with power. "This I swear!"


End file.
